1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to paper cutters, and more particularly, to a paper cutter which has a movable blade formed with a curved edge and slightly slides frontward during cutting, so as to perform smooth cutting operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Paper cutters have become an important stationery item wherever paperwork is performed, such as offices, households and small-scale retailers.
A conventional paper cutter includes a base attached laterally with a stationary blade and a movable blade pivotally connected to the base corresponding to the stationary blade, wherein the movable blade typically has a flat lower edge. In operation, the movable blade is pushed toward the stationary blade, so that the flat edge of the movable blade works together with the stationary blade to cut an article, such as a piece of paper, placed on the base.
The conventional paper cutter cuts paper on the strength of squeezing and pressing force between the stationary blade and the movable blade pivoting against the base. Therefore, a relatively great cutting force is presented near the joint of the movable blade and the base while a site far from the joint can only receive a relatively small cutting force. Thus, the conventional paper cutter may be competent for cutting paper of small thickness yet tends to fail to sharply cut paper of large thickness.
In addition, since there is merely a single spring existing between the movable blade and the base for propping up the movable blade, when the movable blade is pushed downward, the movable blade is likely to move bias toward either side. Consequently, the cutting operation performed by the movable blade and the stationary blade tends to be unsmooth and unstable and the cutting efficiency as well as the cutting quality can be adversely affected.